No entiendo
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Akane se extraña con la actitud de su prometido ultimamente, pero al preguntarle el solo le responde una cosa -No entiendo-


Hola… que raro ¿no? otro fic de Ranma xD Bueno ya saben, lo de siempre. Ranma no es mío pertenece a Rumiko-sensei y échenle a ella la culpa. Ella fue la que me dejo con un trauma por el final del anime y el manga y es culpa de ella que escriba fics. Entonces tienen dos opciones: 1. Viajan a Japón y le dicen a Rumiko que por su culpa tienen que leer mis fics o 2. Viajan a Japón conmigo y otras mil millones de personas y le decimos a Rumiko que saque otra temporada de Ranma.

Ahora si disfruten =D

No entiendo

Akane miraba a su prometido sorprendida. Llevaba días notando que él se comportaba diferente. Lo extraño de hoy es que estaba despierto en la clase de Historia de Japón. Incluso estaba haciendo apuntes, o algo así porque lo veía escribir y tachar, encerrar o subrayar cosas. Ayer él la miraba, negaba con su cabeza, murmuraba algo y luego se iba. Hace unos días se encerró en su cuarto y solo salió a comer y al baño. Su prometido en realidad se está portando muy raro y ella debía averiguar que le sucedía.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Al día siguiente Akane se tiró a su cama rendida. Había pasado todo el día intentando averiguar que le pasaba a Ranma. No aceptaba la comida que le ofrecían sus prometidas, pero tampoco aceptaba la que ella le ofrecía, no la insultaba, no le decía nada cuando ella lo insultaba. Algo raro en verdad le pasaba. Incluso llegó a pensar que este era otro Ranma y que habían secuestrado al verdadero pero cuando le preguntó el solo respondió _"Tonta, claro que no. Soy el mismo Ranma"._

En verdad tenía que averiguar que le pasaba a su prometido.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- ¿No lo entiende? ¿¡No lo entiende!?- Gritaba la peliazul mientras se revolcaba en su cama. –Le pregunto a ese baka que es lo que le pasa ¿¿¿y lo único que me responde es que no lo entiende??? Ni siquiera me dice que es lo que no entiende. Ya es bastante. No me importa lo que le pase a ese idiota ¡No es mi asunto!-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Ranma ya dime qué te pasa- Rogó la peliazul. No había aguantado ni un día. En verdad la actitud de su prometido la tenía intrigada.

-Es que trato de comprender pero no lo logro. No lo entiendo- Dijo el artista marcial

-¿Cómo esperar entender algo con ese cerebro de maní que tienes?-

-Akane, no te voy a insultar olvídalo.- dijo secamente el ojiazul- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que pensar- Ranma se levantó de donde estaba levantado y se fue dándole la espalda a su prometida

-¿Pero que es lo que no entiende?- dijo frustrada la peliazul.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

-Oye Akane… ocupo que me ayudes- Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a la peliazul

-¡Oh! El gran Ranma Saotome ocupa mi ayuda.- respondió ella sarcásticamente -¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste de pensar?-

-Akane no seas así. Si te pido ayuda es porque no pude encontrar la respuesta y creo que me puedes ayudar a entender-

-¿Y yo como te puedo ayudar baka?-

-Pues… mira. Supuestamente tengo 3 o 4 prometidas ¿no?-

-¿Y qué? ¿Vienes a restregármelo a la cara? Porque si es a eso te advierto…

-No- respondió secamente Ranma –lo que pasaba es esto, Ukio es buena cocinera, Shampoo tiene buen cuerpo, Kodachi tiene dinero y no lo entiendo-

-¿Para qué me dices esto Ranma?- Dijo Akane dolida – ¿crees que me importa saber qué es lo que piensas de tus otras prometidas? ¿Qué quiero saber qué es lo que tienes ellas que yo no? ¿Por qué yo…

-¡Es exactamente eso! Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué tu?-Interrumpió el ojiazul

-Voy ¿qué? ¿De que estás hablando?-

-Llevo días, tal vez semanas ya no sé, queriendo entender porque de todas mis prometidas tú eres la que me gusta-

-Ranma- susurró la peliazul

El artista marcial sacó un cuaderno de la nada** (tipo como sacan los micrófonos)**. El mismo cuaderno en el que Akane lo vio escribiendo al hace unos días en la clase de Historia de Japón. –Hice una lista. Me di cuenta que si cuento lo que tienen ella que tu no la lista es larga pero eres tú la que me gusta y quería que me dijeras si sabes porque-

La quijada de Akane cayó al piso del shock en el que estaba luego comprendió algo _"Ranma se me declaró"_

-Ranma… sabes esa no es la manera más romántica de declararse-

-Yo no soy romántico ni bueno para las palabras y eso lo sabes. Ahora dime ¿no sabes porque tú y no alguna de ellas?-

Akane se enojó -¿¿¿Por qué??? ¿Preferirías que te gustara alguna de ellas? ¡Baka!-

-No… no me gustaría que me gustara alguna de ellas. Más bien me parece imposible pero…

-Pero no entiendes porque yo… -interrumpió ella- ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Eso es algo que debes saber o descubrir por ti mismo- dijo ella seriamente mientras se levantaba –si lo averiguas me avisas. O pídele ayuda a los de Furinkan. Tal vez Hiroshi y Daisuke te ofrezcan su ayuda he oído que ellos hablan muy bien sobre mí-

-Hablan perversiones querrás decir- murmuro Ranma – ¡Oye Akane! No me dijiste si yo te gusto-

-Cuando averigües porque te gusto te diré porque tú me gustas ¿Trato?- dijo la peliazul

-De acuerdo – Dicho esto Akane desapareció por el pasillo -Tal vez no haya sido la manera más romántica pero creo que ya entiendo el porqué- admitió Ranma con una sonrisa.

¡Hola! Chiquito… entre lo que cabe. No sé de donde salió. Solo me alegro que Ranma entendiera xD bueno. Si les gusto, si no les gusto, consejos, tomatazos, no sé… algo me dejan un review…

PD. Si escribí poco es porque las vacaciones me tienen perezosa. xP


End file.
